


Shake Your Butt

by CowandCalf



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, Canon Divergence, Cum Play, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Flirting, Fluff, Grinding Hips, I read so much about tagging and I hope I got everything covered, Longing, M/M, POV Steve, Pent-up emotions, Prompt Fill, Smut, Somewhere in Season 8, Steve needs to learn how to dance salsa, because things drifted off into a direction I haven't planned, blindsided Steve, fluffy ending with so much love, guys in love, hot dance moves, jerking off, mcdanno, porn with so much feelings, seductive Danny, vibes of a bottoming Danny, vibes of a topping Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 03:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13604865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CowandCalf/pseuds/CowandCalf
Summary: There was a salsa night at one of the dance clubs in town. Tani persuaded everyone to attend this happening to celebrate an ohana night. Steve didn’t feel so pleased to be forced into learning how to dance salsa. He expected Tani at Steve’s construction site for teaching him dance steps. But Danny showed up instead, carrying a CD player all smiles and swaggering. Steve was so screwed and broke out in a sweat. He knew he wouldn't survive an hour of moving hips and glued crotches with Danny.





	Shake Your Butt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tarialdarion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarialdarion/gifts).



> **Disclaimer**  
>  I don’t own the guys or any ideas from the show. I write for my sweet pleasure. I only claim plot points.
> 
>  **A/N**  
>  This story is gifted to [tarialdarion](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tarialdarion). We fooled around, writing to each other about all kinds of steamy situations between Steve and Danny. And after this wonderful discussion, she suggested me following prompt:  
>  **"Danny teaching Steve to salsa dance and Steve getting really fucking turned on, particularly when Danny slots a leg between his thighs just grinds against him obscenely."**
> 
> Katie, my amazing friend, here it is, your prompt neatly wrapped up in a long one-shot. You have planned to write this story yourself. It’s so precious I could do this for you. Not everything worked out the way I had it mapped out in my mind because it didn't fit into the moment. And of course, it got way longer than I've intended. Tell me something new, honestly. I suck at writing short stories. But nevertheless, I hope you like it.
> 
> My sincere thanks go to my incredible beta and bestie in the westie, my awesomesauce [indiepjones46](http://archiveofourown.org/users/indiepjones46/pseuds/indiepjones46). Indie, you know how much your support carries me through all my doubts. Your help and your cheerleading are so precious. You always let my stories sparkle. Your beta work turns them into flawless little gems. Thank you so much for your incredible support.  
> A shout out to my soul sister Indiepjones46. She writes badass stories in various fandoms. Her writing always blows my socks off. She’s a brilliant, fantastic and talented writer and I'm one of her biggest fans.
> 
> A big ‘Thank you’ goes to you, my wonderful readers. I love you guys for dropping by and reading my story. This is the most wonderful present you can give me.
> 
> I hope you like it.

Steve sat at the bar in the construction side of their restaurant and hunched over his bowl of salad, harpooning his tomato slices with his fork. He tried hard to recall exactly how Tani tricked him into this hopeless mission. He hated to dance. No, that's not true, slow-motion moves where he could pull his dance partner close to his body were just fine. But salsa dancing, Jesus Christ! Steve had to Google search the steps to avoid making a total fool out of himself. And oh boy, those moves should be illegal! They were pure sex on stage. He didn't agree to this! Especially when it was Tani who was going to show him the steps. He downright refused to pull her close; that he would make explicitly clear from the beginning. He didn't want to feel Tani's hips even pressed _once_ up against his. Nope, for crying out loud, he was her _Boss_. It made him squirm uncomfortably on his seat by only thinking of the awkward moments laying ahead of him. This was a stupid idea and Steve was seriously out of his depths.

He didn't pay attention to what he stuffed into his mouth. Steve ate as if he had to win a contest on how to be gross, shoving big lettuce leaves into his mouth. An olive plopped right back into the bowl when he wasn't fast enough to catch it with his lips. The dressing was dropping from the salad and he bowed lower to avoid stains on his shirt, munching along and dreading the moment when the door opened and his young female task force member would step in.

But Steve always kept his word and it was not in his nature to back out after he saw the mischievous glint in Tani's eyes. She’d already beaten him in chess and he challenged her for another round. Steve knew he could win, at least when Danny wasn't around to distract him. Tani was far too clever for her own good. Her smug move to talk him into this stupid dance lesson showed this very clearly. Steve sighed heavily, trying to open up his mouth for all the salad on his fork.

He heard the front door open. For a short moment, his heart made a strange move in his chest. Steve didn't even register this faint sting anymore. Since day one, it was connected to Danny, and Steve had gotten used to the soft pain that had grown into a part of his being. Whenever he was alone somewhere, he waited for Danny to show up. Steve always craved for Danny's presence. There was always this longing to see him standing there when he turned his head. But he knew Danny wouldn't show up today, so there was no need to turn around. It was only Tani.

"Hey, Tani. Are you sure you're ready for this lesson? I really hope, for your own sake, that you know what you got yourself into." Steve pushed the remaining salad into his mouth. He heard footsteps approaching from behind.

"Tani says 'hi' and apologizes for not making it. Her brother called and she had to give him a lift because he has no car. So you're stuck with me."

Steve's head darted around so fast that he was afraid of getting whiplash. He blinked several times, but Danny was still standing there holding a CD player and flashing a smile that got him so distracted that Steve forgot to chew.

"Hi, Steve. What, -- slow down, Babe. Why do you always have to stuff your mouth to the brim? Just, -- don't eat so fast! And by the way, you have dressing on your chin." Danny swaggered towards him, eyeing him with an expression that only meant trouble. Steve knew he had to endure emotional anguish. Danny was grinning, looking so handsome, staring down at his chin. He placed the CD player on the counter.

"Whatryafoinghere, Fanny?" Steve almost choked on the vinegar in the dressing when he swallowed. His tongue got stuck in the heap of salad pressed against the roof of his mouth. His eyes closely followed Danny's every move.

"I'm here for your salsa lesson." Danny's knees bumped into Steve's thigh. He stood too close while he grabbed the napkin laying beside Steve's bowl. Danny wrapped his fingers around Steve's chin to hold him steady and made him turn his head to wipe the drop of dressing from his chin.

Steve didn't allow himself to lean into Danny's touch. The feel of Danny's hand on his skin electrified him and put him almost into a stupor. Danny's touches out of the blue were the _worst_.  
Steve reacted like he always did, and made an angry, jerky move with his head, trying to escape from Danny's grip. His pulse rate was uncontrolled, hammering in his temple. Steve snatched the napkin from Danny's hand and cleaned his chin, repeatedly rubbing on the same spot. He struggled with the large bite in his mouth, but he registered the small hurt rolling over Danny's face. Steve never knew how to deal with Danny's touching and closeness that always made it difficult for Steve to keep track of his own thoughts.  
The longer they were partners, the more difficult it became. Steve crumpled the paper napkin up into a tiny ball, trying to fix the storm in his chest.  
He would never get used to seeing how Danny faltered whenever Steve pushed him away. But he had no other solution. Danny couldn't know about his true yearning, about how much he felt for Danny and what he wished for. Steve knew it was inappropriate to have all those feelings for his best friend and partner. Danny had girlfriends and nothing worked out so far, but he still talked about finding the right person, to finally make his dream come true of having his own family. Steve was a guy and definitely not made of family material. So, he stashed all the overwhelming emotions away, choking them whenever they threatened to attack him. 

He threw Danny a swift side glance, but Danny seemed normal and relaxed, his lips curled into a smile.

"Keep your pants on, big guy. If you don't like to be touched, you‘re going to have a hard time, because salsa is all about body to body. And I promised Tani that I would hammer the moves into your head, so we better get started." Danny turned around, arranging the CD player, and plugged it in. He pressed play and hot salsa rhythms filled the room. Danny observed Steve from where he was standing, luckily with more distance between them.

Steve finally managed to swallow his salad. He was nervous and the music was too loud for Steve's taste. In a low-key manner, he slid his tongue over his teeth because he was vain, and he didn't want to grin at Danny only to see hours later that there was still some salad caught between his teeth.

"Danny! Damn it, Danny, turn that off for a sec, would you?" Steve had to shout. He stood up and walked toward Danny and waited until the music was shut off again.

Steve was almost intimidated by the smirk on Danny's face."I wanted to give you a feeling of the sound. You need to feel the rhythm, because your hips have to move softly, leisurely and sexy, circling with the beats." Danny sounded like a dance teacher, not affected at all by this dirty way of dancing and the dirtier way of talking about it.

Steve knew the moment he saw Danny standing there that he was so screwed. His neck muscles unintentionally tensed up. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Danny. He even leaned a bit forward to make his point. "I'm not going to dance salsa with you, Danny! This is wrong in so many ways. How could you ever agree to come here and take Tani's place?" Steve changed his position, ready to fight Danny's verbal attack.

"Unclench a little bit, Steve. Jesus, it's only dancing and I showered before I came. Don't be such an asshole! I don't bite. Why is it so hard to have some fun with you?" Danny adjusted the volume of the music and made space, putting two chairs away and pushing the small couch to the side.

Steve scratched his scalp while he watched Danny preparing the small open space in their foyer of Steve's. His mind wasn't successful in fighting the debauched picture of a naked, dripping wet Danny taking a shower. Steve loved Danny's scent. This was going to be a hard test. There was no _unclenching_ for him. _Shit_. Steve willed his body into sleep mode. He couldn‘t afford to have a hard-on. _He fucking couldn‘t._

"See? We even have a dance floor and I locked the doors so no one will disturb us. The windows are protected with foil anyway. Nobody can sneak a peek. It's only me, witnessing a dancing SEAL." Danny beamed at him unaware of Steve's inner battle. "Ready, Babe?"

"No, I'm not." Steve knew he sounded frustrated. He was being a big ass and an even bigger killjoy. "But I fear that this doesn't interest you at all." Steve gave in. He closed his eyes and inhaled sharply. He would survive this. "One hour, not one minute more. Do you hear me, Danny? And when the hell did you learn how to dance salsa? Why didn't you tell me that you can dance?" Steve felt left out.

"You never asked and you never took me to a dance event. When should we have talked about dancing?" Danny's voice was soft but there was a hint of sadness in it. Steve was convinced his mind made this all up because he was almost pissing his pants. "Come here, Steve. Stay next to me. I’ll show you the steps. We‘ll start without music."

After ten minutes of practice, Steve's nerves calmed down a notch. It wasn't that bad after all, and there was no unfamiliar touching as yet. Danny's fingers were only searching for a contact, wrapping loosely around his wrist or his bicep whenever Steve moved forward instead of backward. Steve relaxed and let himself enjoy this extraordinary moment, learning dance steps at Danny's side, because Danny didn't press his body close to his, forcing him to grind their hips together. _Thank God!_ He was safe as long as Danny just stood _next to him_.

Steve was dumbfounded to experience how good Danny was at dancing. Luckily, he had no time to stare at all the lustful moves Danny's hips were performing only a few inches beside his own. Danny rolled and circled his pelvis lasciviously; he moved his arms in the same way as it was shown in one of those videos Steve saw online, while Danny counted the steps for him. Danny looked so seductive, so beautiful. Steve was impressed by how skilled Danny was at controlling his body. Steve struggled a fair bit to get those stupid steps in the right sequence. 

"Right backward, together again, left forward and back together, softer Steve, move your hips. And again, come on! You're doing fine, Babe. Bend your knees, roll your hips, move your feet. And again, don't stop. And one, two, three, one, two, three! Exactly, move, baby, move." 

Steve really tried hard to keep up with Danny. After fifteen minutes, drops of sweat ran down his temple and his shirt showed dark blotches. "Can we take a break? I definitely pulled a muscle and my feet are killing me. I'm thirsty, too." Steve hoped he didn't sound too desperate. Dancing was a bitch.

Danny patted his lower back, panting and sweating, too. "You're doing great, Babe. Keep it up. I brought some Gatorade. It's in my bag." Danny laughed low. "And you're a badass warrior. You don't pull muscles while dancing. There's no emergency exit to this, so just play along, Steve. It's fun doing something so different, sharing this new experience with you. I like it." 

Steve couldn't hold Danny's gaze. It was too intimate. "Aren't you tired?" Steve rummaged in Danny's bag and handed him the second bottle of the sports drink.

Danny wiped the sweat off his forehead, using his sleeve. Steve had to look away. Danny was actually glowing.

"I love to dance, I always have. It's a great feeling to move while the music pumps energy through your veins. Get ready, SEAL, we'll dance to the music after the break." Danny watched him intensely before he drank his Gatorade. 

Steve's eyes were trained on Danny's lips and he watched one drop that escaped from between his lips and ran down his chin. Danny drank with closed eyes and Steve had a chance to ogle as much as he wanted. The soft bobbing of Danny's Adam's apple when he swallowed almost undid Steve to a point where it was painful and his gut twisted in a tight knot.  
He squeezed his bottle hard, tearing his attention away from Danny. He had to hang in there somehow. "Okay. Let's get the show on the road. Where do you want me?" Steve was determined to do it right. Danny was different. His behavior was as soft as his body movements, and he didn't yell once at Steve or shown any impatience. Steve felt a painful tug at his heart. His self-control was stretched thin.

"You stay in front of me, we dance face to face. I guide you, and you, for the love of God, let me lead you, okay? Just feel the movements and concentrate on the steps." Danny walked towards the CD player to turn on the music and strolled back with a swing in his steps, getting ready, breaching Steve's personal space.

Steve was lost. Danny was already too close, without warning he placed his hands on Steve's hips. The heat of Danny's palms burned his skin through all the layers of fabric.

"Do you need to do that?" Steve's words were pressed and nonchalance was not an option anymore.

Danny fixed his eyes on Steve's face and there it was again, the shy flashing of this hurtful expression. "I will only hold on while we dance. I didn't know you felt so uncomfortable when I touch you." Danny cast his eyes and Steve lost contact.

"It's not, -- I don't feel uncomfortable. I'm sorry. It's all new, that's all." Steve stumbled over his words. He balled his hands into fists and relaxed again. "Sorry, Danny." 

"It's okay. Come on, don't talk, move." Steve's mood dropped a bit. Danny didn't look at him. "Don't let your arms hang at your side like an ape. Put your hands on my shoulders and close your eyes. Feel the music, feel my guidance." 

Steve wanted that smile back on Danny's face, so he did as asked. Danny's shoulders were massive and muscular. Steve's palms were sweaty and he curled his fingers around the muscled roundness of Danny's broad shoulders. He exhaled to calm his nerves that had him all tensed up. Danny's grip on his hips was forceful. Steve closed his eyes and swayed a moment on his feet. Everything was so out of his comfort zone. The music was unfamiliar, the rhythm was fast and everything drummed in his pelvis. Steve's senses were highly focused on Danny's hands at either side of his waist.

"Ready?" Danny's voice steadied him again. He carefully shoved Steve backward, and in his eagerness to do it right, and because he was utterly distracted by all the unleashed desire, Steve stepped forward. He bumped hard against Danny's chest. He instantly flinched back. "Sorry, sorry Danny." 

Danny licked his lips and got back into position. Steve saw how Danny inhaled, carefully and with a strain to his frame. "Backwards, Steve, try to feel me. I'm in control here. Leave it to me, just let yourself fall and feel my hands. Okay? You with me, Babe?" Danny's voice was firm and leveled, but nevertheless concerned.

"Yeah. I'm with you. I‘ll hold on and you guide me. Roger that. Let's get it over with." Steve knew his words were harsher than intended.

Danny let go of him and threw his hands in the air. "Seriously, Steve? Look, if it disgusts you so much to be this close to me, then just say so. I'll be out of here in no time. I just thought that it would be fun, doing something else other than shooting perps and chasing cars through crowded streets." Danny didn't glare; in fact, he looked like someone switched off the light in his face.

"Danny, --" Steve tried to find the words to calm Danny. But there were none because he couldn't tell his friend the truth, that he actually longed to press his whole body as close as possible to his.

"Is it so awful to be close to me?" Danny gently asked and the way he looked at Steve ripped through his heart.

"No, of course not!" Steve hastily answered, looking everywhere than in Danny's direction.

"Then why are you behaving as if I stink, or you have to throw up whenever I try to hold on tighter to guide you? You just jumped back when you bumped into me as if you couldn't stand our bodies to touch." Danny glared at Steve for not accepting avoidance.

Steve crossed his arms over his chest. He had to hold on to something. His hands were trembling and he swallowed hard. He couldn't answer that. He ground his teeth, returning Danny's gaze, hoping he looked somewhat at ease.  
He felt Danny's eyes traveling over his face, searching, holding on. Steve felt unable to hide his desire in his eyes. He was sure his eyes would ruin everything. His yearning simmered too close to the surface, crawling under his skin, betraying his long-lasting, hard training. 

Danny nodded, slowly, thinning his lips into a hard line. The music blared in the background and Steve's heart thrummed in his chest. He couldn't read Danny's reaction.

His inner, iron-like self-control crumbled. His soul sagged against his outer shell. Steve let his arms fall to the side.  
"Look, Danny, I'm sorry. I didn't want to make you feel so, -- uncomfortable. It's not, -- you have to believe me when I say, that, --," Steve sucked air into his lungs. He bent his head back, looking at the ceiling. His eyes found Danny again. He stood there, watching Steve with an earnestness that scared him quite a bit. "I should go. I appreciate your effort. But I guess, it's not, -- I'm not a dancer, Danny. I'm sorry." Steve choked on the last words. He really should go, but he couldn't bring his feet to move. He wanted nothing more than to stay, spending time with Danny, whatever he was willing to give him.

But Steve knew that he had to leave. He could barely hold on to the tiny shred of rationality that was left in his mind. Danny was all that he wanted, _ever_. He couldn't have him and now he even gave him the impression that he was nauseated by touching him. _Great_. Steve felt pissed and painfully sad at the same time.

Danny stared him down and Steve's heart plummeted through his shoes. The pain that crushed his chest was sharp.

"No, you don't. You‘re staying put and we‘re starting from the beginning. I want my whole hour with you. That's what you said in the beginning, right? One hour?" Danny waited until Steve confirmed his deal with an awkward nod of his head. 

Relief washed through him. Steve was afraid his twisted mood would cost him some intimacy with Danny. He always took what Danny freely offered him. He didn't want to jeopardize the one good thing in his life.

Danny went over to change the music. Salsa beats still filled the room but it wasn't that wild and fast anymore. Danny even turned down the volume so they could communicate without shouting at each other. Steve prepared his position, concentrating hard to get the steps right. The least he could do was to give Danny the feeling that his teaching was great. Danny approached him and Steve was ready to place his hands on his shoulders, just as before when Danny circled his waist with one of his strong arms and tugged him impossibly close to his whole front. _Holy shit_. Steve was taken completely by surprise. He couldn't hide the shock on his face and he couldn't swallow the unmanly yelp that escaped between his lips.

_Fucking great._

"Danny, -- why? Can we _not_ do that?" Steve stammered and felt his hands helplessly swing at his side.

"Just concentrate on your steps, follow my lead, and I‘ll do the rest. And yes, we have to do that. It's salsa, after all. That's how you dance this fucking dance. Now, hold on and shut up." Danny wore a stoic expression on his face, not losing an inch of his vice grip around Steve's body.

Steve's world collided with his alternative universe where he and Danny had a chance to actually get together. He only allowed himself to dream of Danny as his boyfriend when he was drunk beyond the point where he could walk straight, or when he jerked awake after a wet dream he had about Danny. Both situations were rare but agonizing, and Steve knew his heart was full of scars. They didn't heal, none of them did; they never healed.

Steve gave up.

He closed his eyes.

His hands found their way around Danny's shoulders.

He couldn't fight this anymore. All resistance gushed out of his being and he didn't even try to rein it back.

Danny was holding him so close as if he never wanted to let go. Steve leaned in until Danny's hair tickled his cheek a bit. His nostrils flared as the intense, familiar scent of Danny filled his nose. The blazing fire ate its way over Steve's front. He was plastered against Danny from chest to hip. Steve felt his brain cells die when his yearning wrecked havoc in his body, taking over. Steve couldn't feel his heartbeat anymore, but his whole body shook in a rhythm that didn't come from the salsa beat.

"Danny, --" Steve's strangled word fell from his lips before he hesitantly buried his nose in Danny's hair, just a bit. He let his hands glide down until they rested low on Danny's back.

"Hold _the fuck_ on, Babe and _let me lead_. Got that?" Danny's voice sounded broken but the pleading in each word reached Steve's ear and he would be damned not to do _exactly_ as Danny had asked for.

Steve tried to avoid thinking about his crotch that was pressed into Danny's groin. But as much as he endured the toughest training sessions as a SEAL, he couldn't control his need anymore. He breathed out, making Danny's hair flutter a bit. He stilled his hips to avoid rolling them greedily against Danny's. He strained his muscles to the point that he began to tremble.

Danny moved them as one. Steve didn't need to think about the steps. His feet did the right moves. It felt like floating, because Danny didn't grant him space to escape, and with closed eyes, Steve followed Danny's lead. Steve's cock thickened and pressed against his fly. He was fucking turned on, particularly when Danny slotted a leg between his thighs and ground against him obscenely. Steve held his breath. It almost shocked him to feel that Danny was hard, too. If he couldn't pull away _right the fuck_ now, this would end only in one possible way. He wanted to fuck Danny, -- to fuck him tenderly, but hard and long, and without a break. His lust was like an entity, wild, not ready to be caged again.

"Danny, I can't, -- this is too much. I'm sorry. I have to stop." Steve tried to push Danny away, but Danny didn't react except to grab Steve tighter. He even shoved his hips closer to Steve's hard-on.

"Steve, --", Danny pressed his forehead against Steve's pecs. 

Steve lost his ability to think and Danny released him from one moment to the other. Steve felt so safe in Danny's hard grip that he almost stumbled backward when nothing was holding him upright anymore. The loss of Danny's closeness hurt badly. Steve hastily watched Danny's posture and how he propped his hands at either side of his hips not looking at him but staring at the ground instead. Danny's chest was heaving, too.

Steve's body seemed in urgent need of oxygen and his lungs were sucking air into his body. He felt fear and arousal mixing into a cocktail that was toxic. He was sure to be brain dead. All his thoughts seemed to be erased leaving him with a void and he couldn’t find one damn word. He only saw Danny doing _nothing_ , giving him the possibility to decide, but he couldn't react. After such a long time of holding all his emotions hostage, Steve didn't know how to make to the first step. Steve turned on the spot to storm out of the room, ashamed of himself and of his inability to even form words.

But again, Danny's steely grip yanked him back. Steve felt the painful grasp of Danny's fingers closing around both his upper arms. He was pulled hard against Danny's sturdy body. The awareness that he was back in Danny's arms and that Danny made the decision, heavy with meaning, punched the air out of his lungs.

Danny's harsh breathing steamrolled his hearing as he rubbed his hard-on against Steve's ass to let him know that the lust was mutual. Shivers of excitement ran through Steve. He only now realized that the music had stopped. Danny's hands traveled upwards over his flexing abs, grabbing his pecs with both hands, painfully squeezing his muscles, only to wander downward again. Danny's palms were hot when they stilled at either side of the bulge where his hard cock stained his briefs with precum. Steve's balls tightened even more by the proximity of Danny's fingers.

"Don't you want this, Baby?" Danny's muffled voice heated the patch of skin where his lips were pressed against Steve's back.

"If I, --? I never thought that you, -- ", Steve's voice failed him. He bent his head backward, knocking it softly against Danny's skull. "I want you so fucking bad, Danny. So fucking bad, I can't, -- I don't know if, --", Steve stopped talking. He shoved his hands over Danny's and intertwined their fingers on one hand. Steve pulled Danny's other hand onto his strained cock, cupping his balls with Danny's palm, rubbing his hand up and down over his big bulge, covering Danny's hand with his own. Steve moaned long and without shame. He waited _years_ to feel Danny palming his hard cock. 

Steve felt the vibration of Danny‘s gravelly groan against his back. He pushed into Danny's hand that roamed now freely over his fly, pressing down onto his stiff cock. Steve limbs felt almost numb. His whole concentration was in his hardened cock that was being thoroughly massaged by Danny's skilled fingers. Steve's abs convulsed with each deep breath he drew into his lungs.

"D-Danny, oh, I want you. Since when have you, --", Steve slumped against Danny's broad chest the moment Danny freed his other hand to undo Steve's button and pulled his zipper down, panting against his back. Steve felt a bite, teeth that pinched his flesh, hard, forcefully.

Danny jerkily shoved his cargo pants as far down as possible. It was enough to free half of his cock. Steve's vision exploded with white dots behind closed eyes when Danny's fingers wrapped around his hard shaft. Danny bent him a bit at his hips to get more space to shove his hand down his pants until Steve's balls were firmly held in Danny's hands. Steve rolled his hips, his hands clamped hard around Danny's thigh muscles, and tried not to faint from the arousal that heated his body from the core.

"Danny, Babe. What are you doing?" Steve's wrecked voice surprised even himself.

Danny grew still behind Steve's back, but he pulled him even closer, keeping his hands in Steve's briefs, hugging his balls, and thumbing his swollen head, spreading the precum over his cock.

"You wanna fuck me, Steve?" Danny pressed his chin into Steve's shoulder blade.

"Yes." The answer came like a shot. He couldn't take it back now. Steve hung his head, defeated by his own lust. His breathing was unsteady.

"I want that, Babe. Fuck me." Danny's thick voice made it clear how turned on he was. Steve felt Danny pressing his face into his back while he kept working his cock.

Steve would never decipher the sound that escaped his throat the very moment he heard Danny's words. He wasn't even sure how he managed to keep standing upright. He slowly turned around, pulling Danny's hand from his pants. Steve held both his wrists and shoved Danny backward until his back hit the counter of the bar. His pants hung low on his hips and he ground his pulsing, sensitive cock against Danny's hard-on, hungry for friction and contact.

"Steve, --", Danny's begging got stuck in his throat and for some seconds Steve only watched his flushed face, his half-parted lips and the utter longing that screamed from his eyes.

"You feel the same." A smile started to grow on Steve's face. "I fucking love you so much, Danny Williams." Steve hugged Danny's face and kissed him with all the want he‘d had to hide for years. He couldn't master soft and tender. Steve was starved and Danny grew wild under the onslaught of his mouth. Steve delved between Danny's lips, so eager to finally taste the velvety wetness of his tongue. He swallowed the moans from Danny's throat and kept him pressed up against the counter. Steve sucked at Danny's lips, licked into his mouth, and tried to keep up with the changing of the positions because Danny tried out new angles to feel as much as possible at the same time.

"Take your clothes off, Babe. Unbutton your shirt, but leave it on." Steve tore at Danny's pants, unbuckling his belt, unbuttoning his shirt and every other second he lost himself in the feel on Danny's lips pressed against his own. He wanted to kiss Danny forever. His hands wanted to be everywhere. Both their pants and briefs were pooling around their feet. Their hard cocks were brushing against each other, smearing streaks of precum over their skin. Steve dragged his hands through Danny's hair, tugging at it, bending Danny's head sideways to reach the sensitive skin of his throat. Steve sucked and bit into his strong neck, licking his way up and back to his lips, plunging back into Danny's open mouth. Steve was drunk from the sounds Danny was exclaiming and the way he kissed him back.

"I need to feel you, Baby." Steve toed his shoes off and struggled a bit until he freed both his legs from his pants, kicking them aside. His hard cock bounced with each step he made. Whenever his head brushed against Danny's body he couldn't suppress a loud hiss. They watched each other when they were both mostly naked. They only kept their shirts on, hastily unbuttoning the front. Steve ground his teeth to keep some composure. He was afraid to touch his cock. At least he wanted to press his bare skin against Danny's body when he came. Steve got lost in Danny's dark eyes that told him a whole story; his story. There was so much love and so much want.

"Danny, what can I? Can I –?" Steve's mouth was parted, licking his lips as he stared at Danny with a pounding heart. He wanted so much and now that he actually could have it, he was lost. He tugged at Danny's parted shirt, hesitantly, with burning heat in his eyes.

"Anything you want, you can have, Steve. Anything, take it. I'm yours, Babe. I'm all yours." Danny stepped up and hugged Steve around his waist. Steve carefully watched how Danny rubbed their hard cocks together, rolling his hips and making Steve push forward. Steve fisted Danny's shirt at both shoulders, waiting for Danny to tell him what he needed to do. "I want you to fuck me, Steve. Fill me up, let me feel you, all of you." Danny whispered the words against Steve's bare chest, tonguing his puckered nipple, sucking gently.

"Danny." Steve strangled voice trembled and he had some difficulties not to howl at the sensation, watching Danny playing with his nipple while their strained cocks touched. Steve grabbed Danny's ass cheeks with his large hands to press him hard against his crotch. His lips traveled over Danny's forehead, licking over the thin layer of sweat, tasting the salt until Danny let go of his hard nipple and captured his lips to kiss him deeply. Danny's fingers hugged his cock, shoving it through his fist.

Steve panted against Danny's soft lips, biting down, and tracing the pliant skin with his tongue. "I haven't brought lube and I don't have a condom. Danny, I don't want to just fuck you against the counter. I want to have time when we make love for the first time." Steve kissed Danny between his words, stroking his naked ass, getting familiar with the shape of Danny's body. Steve's senses were trained on Danny's soft whines and moans whenever he ran his hands over a spot that turned Danny on, while he rocked his hips to push his dick through Danny's tight fist.

"Okay." Danny breathed the word against Steve's lips. "Whatever you want to do, start now. I'm so hard, Babe."

"Turn around and brace your hands against the counter." Steve croaked the words and made Danny turn. "Show me your ass, Baby. Show me." Steve didn't step away. He was plastered against Danny's back, running his hot palms up and down the sides of Danny's strong thighs, enjoying the feeling of hair and hard muscles. He pressed his cock between Danny's ass, staring at this breathtaking, debauched picture right in front of him.

Danny pushed his ass into Steve's naked crotch and arched his back, holding on with both hands, bending his head low. Steve growled and shoved Danny's shirt high up his back until all the fabric was crumpled around Danny's neck. Steve licked over Danny's chiseled, strong back, mouthing whispered praises over his skin while his lips pressed open mouth kisses to every spot he reached. He wrapped his fingers around Danny's neglected cock while his other hand weighed Danny's sack tenderly in his palm. He felt the shudder running through Danny's body.

"Oh God, Steve. Oh fuck, please, yes." Danny sounded needy and beautiful.

"Hand me the bottle of olive oil over there, Danny." Steve stood up straight but he kept stroking Danny's cock. His own dick was firmly pressed against Danny's cleft. "I need some slippery liquid to make things work here." Steve caressed Danny's back. "Danny? You're with me?" Steve whispered raspy.

Danny straightened up and leaned heavily against Steve, groaning dirty and pushing his dick forward into Steve's fist while Steve kept his cock between his ass cheeks. "Babe, hand me the bottle." Steve bent his head to suck at Danny's earlobe, smiling while his tongue played with this soft piece of skin.

"Yeah, bottle, got it. Damn Steve, -- I always loved your big hands. Oh fuck. I won't last long, Babe." Danny turned his head to ask for a kiss. Steve pushed his tongue into his mouth. Danny grabbed his neck, twisting his upper body to kiss Steve with relish before he reached over to fish for the bottle of oil, standing next to the empty bowl of salad. "Here, Babe, whatever you have planned." Danny kissed Steve with a tenderness that made him almost tear up.

"I never thought I would ever, -- you know? Ever." Steve's lips held on to Danny's. He was moved to the core.

"I always hoped for it to happen." Danny slowly pulled away from Steve's lips to rest his head on Steve's shoulder. He presented his throat and Steve stared with dark desire down on Danny's pulsing cock, caressing Danny's rippled abs with both hands, carding through his thick chest hair, following the happy trail down to his pubic hair. Danny was wax in his arms, a needy mess. 

"Babe, hurry." Danny pleaded, circling his hips, pressing into Steve, searching to feel more, wriggling his ass against his dick.

Steve quickly opened the bottle of olive oil and poured a sufficient amount into his hand. He shoved the bottle back on to the counter and spread the oil between his hands. He wandered with his slick hands over Danny's inner thighs, his balls, stroking his cock, getting everything slippery. He steadily worked Danny's cock, lazily, gently squeezing his swollen head with every stroke, figuring out what Danny needed. Steve braced his bare feet against the floor to stabilize both of them. Danny moaned beside his ear, his head tucked at the side of his neck, leaning into his chest, rocking his hips in the rhythm of Steve's strokes. Steve parted Danny's cleft when he drew his oily hand between his ass. He stopped at Danny's hole, rubbing his middle finger seducingly over Danny's pucker, probing the tightness of Danny's rim. Steve's heart drummed in his chest. His senses were overloaded with what he felt.

"Steve, please, -- more, --", Danny almost fall forward to grab the counter with both hands and to push his ass high in the air, to grant Steve all the access. Steve kept pumping Danny‘s cock and engulfed his choked moans and whines.

"God, Danny, you're so beautiful. Look at you." Steve crooned, hoarsely and lost at the sight before his eyes. "I want to finger your ass, Babe. That okay?" Steve whispered in Danny's ear. He closed his eyes when Danny only responded with a wrecked groan, answering by white-knuckling the brim of the counter.

"Hurry, Steve, please…I need more, so much more." Danny's whines made Steve see stars. He stood up straight, thoroughly massaging Danny's ass, spreading all the oil over his skin. "Step on your toes, spread your legs, yes, that's right, Babe. Show me your ass, c'mon, Babe." Steve made sure Danny's cleft was slippery, his other hand glided up and down Danny's length.

"Steve, -- oh God." Danny's wrecked voice drove Steve crazy.

"Shhhh, Baby, I've got you." Steve grabbed Danny's hips with both hands, keeping him steady, sliding his raging hard cock between Danny's spread cheeks. He made breaks where he grabbed his rod to press his head, slick with precum, against Danny's twitching hole, teasing Danny only to start fucking his slippery crack with his hard length anew.

"Steve, - " Danny moaned pushing back into Steve. "Steve, please, -- more, - " Danny turned his head and Steve's heart leaped in his chest at the sight of Danny's flushed cheeks and his red lips, glistening with spit. His hair was a tousled mess.

"Danny, Babe, I won't fuck you without lube and a condom." His words were hushed and Danny answered with a sob which he tried to swallow.

"Steve, _please_ , -- pleasepleaseplease, I need to feel _something_ inside of me." Danny hung his head low eagerly searching contact with Steve's cock.

Steve pried Danny's fingers from the counter. He slipped his arm around Danny's waist, pulling him upright, and tugging him against his chest. A silky thread of precum hung from Danny's hard cock. Steve's other hand dug between Danny's ass to circle with his digits over his asshole. He held his middle finger like a spear, pushing shyly against Danny's entrance.  
"What do you need, Babe?" Steve softly bit into Danny's jawline, wandering with his hand from Danny's waist up to his furry chest until his hand hugged Danny's throat lightly and with care. "Show me." Steve pressed his face against Danny's cheek.

Danny couldn't answer. Steve felt how he searched for stability and clamped down onto Steve's thigh before he lowered his ass a little bit to search for the right angle. Steve's middle finger glided with no resistance into Danny's tight asshole. Steve moaned loud, sinking his teeth into Danny's neck, keeping him firmly pressed against his chest. Danny wrapped his arms around Steve's neck, holding them up high, tucking Steve's head tight to the throat. Steve kissed Danny's muscled neck, biting and sucking at his skin. Steve's hand closed around Danny's hard cock. He started to work him with solid strokes and with the aim of making Danny come in his arms. He panted with parted lips, squeezed his eyes shut, and was whispering 'fucks' and 'God Steve, please more and don't stop'.  
The trembling of Danny's leg muscles increased as Steve didn't grant him any break. Danny was strung tight like a bow, arching his back to rhythmically push into Steve's skilled fist while Steve kept his finger buried in Danny's tight ass.

There was no sound but the slick gliding of Steve's hand on Danny's cock, their harsh panting and Danny's moans.

"Are you close, Babe?" Steve licked Danny's ear. "Huh? Babe, I wanna see you come."

"Steve, - ", Danny's body tensed up to a point where he held his breath and Steve felt Danny's cock getting bigger and rock hard before Danny swallowed his rumbles and painfully dug his fingers into Steve's hair. Steve kept staring at Danny's cum that shot up to his chest, landing on the floor, and running in hot splotches over Steve's fingers. He stroked Danny through his orgasm, pushing his middle finger as deep as possible into his ass. Steve had to close his eyes, sinking into the unique moment of absorbing the clenching of Danny's ass around his digit, Danny’s needy grip around his neck, and the lustful sounds that erupted from Danny's throat.

Steve's heart swelled with love and his yearning was nourished by experiencing this intimacy with Danny. He wanted the right to do this with Danny at any given moment. He wanted Danny. His heart, his love, his body.

Danny came down from his high and went limp in Steve's arms. "Hey babe, don't pass out. You okay?" Steve kissed the corner of Danny's mouth, licking between his lips. "Talk to me, Babe. Are you good?" Steve mouthed into Danny's ear.

"I'm fine, Babe. I, -- give me a moment. Hold me." Danny took Steve's hand from his softening cock and made Steve hug him. He turned a little bit in Steve's arms and nestled his head under Steve's chin.

Steve kissed Danny's soft hair. "I‘m pulling my finger out. Relax, Danny. Yeah, just breathe, - good. C'mon Babe, hold on. I won't take long." Steve nuzzled his nose into Danny's hair while he gently pushed Danny into position. Danny was like a doll and Steve made sure he was safe. He didn't want to clean his fingers right away. He made sure he didn't smear anything onto Danny's skin. He was painfully hard, he was so aroused by looking at a spent, climax-weak Danny. Steve pressed his forehead against Danny's shoulder blades while he pumped his cock with determination. Danny pushed his ass back a little, eyeing Steve from the side.

Steve came hard. He made sure that all his cum landed on Danny's ass. He breathed unevenly and milked his cock thoroughly to smear his last drop onto Danny's skin. He parted Danny's cheeks, gathering most of his cum with his other hand to press his load messily against Danny's hole, shoving a small amount past Danny's firm rim. He used his soiled finger to fuck Danny some more, getting as much cum into his hole as possible.

"Steve, what are you doing?" Danny rocked back and forth on Steve's finger.

"Making sure my cum gets where it should be, in your ass." His voice wavered a bit. "I need to clean you up, but I want to make sure you carry something from me inside you." Steve grew silent after that. 

Danny didn't respond. "I need to sit down, Steve." 

"Wait a sec, Danny." Steve rubbed one last time over Danny's hole before he unglued himself from him to search for a towel or a rag. He only had a dish towel at hand. He made sure he washed his hands first before he went back to Danny to slowly clean his ass and his cleft with care. He wiped the floor and made sure he cleaned most of the come from his abs, too.

Steve could tell Danny's legs were jelly. He put the crumpled, wet towel next to the bottle of oil before he turned back to look at Danny, who was patiently waiting. "Don't say a word now, just let me do this, please?" Steve held Danny's gaze, begging with his eyes before he lifted him into his arms and carried a spent Danny in a bridal-hold to the small couch.  
Instead of complaining and fidgeting, Danny stayed quiet and even circled his arms around Steve's neck. Danny was heavy, but Steve loved to have him pressed up against his bare front, a vulnerable and solid weight in his arms. He crossed the short distance with ease and sunk down onto the couch entangled with Danny, who didn't let go.  
They shifted in the comfortable silence until Danny leaned against the arm rest, covering Steve's lap with his legs. Both were wearing nothing but their unbuttoned shirts.

"You look like a porn star." Danny smiled, satisfied and tired, shifting some more to get into a comfortable position.

"Do I?" Steve licked his lips, sensing how his ears were reddening. He cast Danny a short glance unable to look away when Danny kept staring at him. His hands lay heavy on Danny's knees. Steve stroked his hairy calves trying to calm his thoughts which were a jumbled mess. He peered from under his lashes to check on Danny who was uncommonly quiet. He bore his sigh down, performing calming breaths without showing how raw he felt. Danny's eyes burned against his skin like a laser beam.

"Yeah, you do look kind of porny and I love it. Parted shirt, hairy, muscular chest, naked and spent from fucking me. I could get used to this view." Danny's words did funny things to Steve's heart. He shifted and pulled Danny's legs higher up to feel his legs pressed against his abs. Steve enjoyed this haze that was created around them. The room was silent. His soft cock was squashed a bit, but it felt so good to sit close, covered with half of Danny's body. There was this soft pain again attacking his heart. He didn't know how to say what he needed to get off his chest.

Danny reached out placing a hand on Steve's arm. "Two pennies for your thoughts. What's up, Babe? You almost have aneurysm face." 

Steve faked a smile. "You'd like to do this again?" He saw Danny tilt his head. Steve knew he tried to filter the words out that lurked between his answer, unsaid, hidden.

"Do you want this to be a one-time thing?" Danny asked with his hand still on his arm. Steve ignored the collapsing of his throat around the big lump sticking there. He only shook his head, lips pressed together. Steve's hands stopped moving. He leaned against the back rest.

"No, Danny, I don't want this to be a one-time thing." Steve closed his eyes and swallowed before he let the words leave his mouth. "I want more, Danny, - ", Steve‘s chest heaved as if he‘d run twenty miles, and he was short of breath. "I need, -- I want this to be, --", Steve turned his head because he wanted to see Danny's face when he said it. "I want it all, Danny." Steve prepared himself for the big agonizing impact, but it wasn't coming.

Danny's eyes were bathed in softness and sadness. He reached out to cup his cheek and Steve folded on the inside. He clenched his teeth and focused on keeping a clear sight despite the sandy feeling in the eyes.

"Define _all_ to me, Babe. I need to be sure that we‘re talking the same language here." Danny's thumb grazed over Steve's stubbly cheek. He could tell Danny was moments away from crumbling, too.

Steve searched for more contact, pressing his face into Danny's hand. " _All_ means that I want to grow old with you, Danny." He had to close his eyes because he was so fucking churned up, but he would be damned if he started to cry like a child. Steve knew his lips were tense, and he wasn't able to keep his longing in check that seeped through every word.

Steve heard the sharp inhale from Danny's breath. "Look at me, Steve," Danny whispered. Steve‘s gaze searched Danny's beloved face. "How about we discuss the best way how to tell Grace and Charlie that we're together now, huh? Because I love you just the same, you big jerk." Danny's face was too calm, too composed.

"Why do I get the feeling that you‘re sad? What are you not telling me?" Steve was alert by the sound of Danny's voice. He never witnessed this note that accompanied his words and he searched in Danny's face for answers. "Why are you tearing up?" Steve pushed himself up, scooting closer to Danny by lifting his legs, totally worried about what was wrong. "Danny?" 

"Because it took us so long, you big idiot." Danny laughed, but Steve knew he was close to breaking. 

"Come here, Babe. We are idiots, yeah, but now we know what we want. And I want you for the rest of my life. Okay? I love you, Danny." Steve gathered a half-naked Danny in his arms, pulling him close, touching as much skin as possible, getting lost in the hot sensation that spread through his body. "We‘ll be okay, Babe. Don't be sad." 

Steve rocked Danny a long time in his arms, lost to the world, devouring the knowledge of their mutual, strong love.

"We can fuck as much as we want now. Danny, -- all the things I want to do with you, Babe. You have no idea." Steve kissed Danny's temple, talking into his hair. His soul calmed when Danny chuckled against his throat, nestling his head closer to his neck.

"Do you want another salsa dance lesson tomorrow?" Danny peppered soft kisses along Steve's jawline.

"You bet." Steve arched his neck to provide Danny with more access. "But we‘ll do it at home. I need a bed close by." His hands traveled over Danny's strained back muscles, finding their way back to his thighs, where his touches ghosted over Danny's soft, gorgeous cock.

"Will you take me to this salsa dance party?" Danny's seductive voice and his hot lips grazing against his throat made Steve slide deeper down into the cushions. He felt how Danny lazily pushed back into his hand whenever he cupped his dick. Steve's heartbeat spiked.

"Absolutely, Baby. I‘ll even dance with you if you want me to." Steve's lips searched for Danny's.

He moaned with pleasure when Danny shifted to crawl into his lap. "What are you doing?" Steve grinned at Danny with this new lightness that made him a little dizzy.

"Taking you at your word about the thing you said about us and fucking." Danny shut him up by kissing him deeply.

Steve leaned into Danny's lips, smiling and blinking back the unusual amount of water in his eyes. "I love the way you think, Babe, and I love you so damn much."

"I love you just the same, Babe." Danny successfully shut him up by pushing his tongue between his lips and grinding down on Steve's dick.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so very much for reading.
> 
> I’d love to know what you think. Kudos and comments are highly appreciated. I answer each review because I love to talk to everyone who left a comment.  
> I’m cowandcalf on Tumblr. Feel free to drop by.


End file.
